


Shopping Madness With Bill and Tom

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Series: Pool Boy [10]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Baby, France - Freeform, Gender Reveal, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Shopping, Traveling, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Bill takes Tom on a tiring shopping spree and then the couple travels to Paris to find out the sex of their baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my luffs

Bill and Tom were laying on their back, enjoying the comfort of the bed. Then Bill was turning into Tom, a smile on his face as he pressed a kiss on Tom's cheek. "You like?" Bill asked, running his finger's up and down Tom's belly. "Mmm." Tom moaned, "I love it."  
"Great!" Bill shouted a little too loudly, and jumped up off the bed, "We'll take this one." Bill told the sales manager. "Bill!" Tom said, sitting up abruptly. "We haven't decided yet..."  
Bill had already picked out all new kitchen appliances and a new washer and dryer. He had made Tom sit on various couches and chairs and got a little too cozy on a few love seats until they agreed on a very comfortable living room set. They had picked out brand new lamps and a coffee table with two end tables. Tom had picked out a brand new TV with an incredible surround sound system for the living room and Tom was beat. All he wanted to do was go home and crash on the couch.   
"It's comfortable, and you like it and I like it so we'll get this one. Let's go look at the couches now." Bill said, tugging on Tom's arm. There was no doubt that Tom was a little more than tired, actually he was down right exhausted. They had just closed on their new house, and had received the keys the previous day, and shopping was all Bill could think and talk about. He wanted brand new everything for their house. In some ways, Tom was grateful, because the shopping had taken his mind off of wondering what the sex of their baby was. They would find out at the end of the week, which meant that they had to be moved into the house so they could get on a flight to Paris by the end of the week. Natalie had asked for both Bill and Tom to be there with her to find out the sex of the baby. It was more than wanting them to know what they would be expecting, it was support for herself. She truly loved her baby, and if it wasn't for the support she got from Bill and Tom she wasn't sure she would be able to go through with giving her baby up. She knew it would be for the best, and that's why she chose the young couple. They had so much love to give and she knew deep down they would raise the baby right and give him or her everything it would need to grow up happily.   
Bill had continued to drag Tom throughout the furniture store, and was now on his way to the baby section. The first thing a baby needed was a place to sleep. Bill's eyes widened at the rows and rows of cribs to choose from. "Tomi, look at them all. How are we going to pick one?"  
"Don't you think we should wait for the baby's room? You know, just to make sure everything's going to be okay with the baby?"  
Bill wrapped his arm's loosely around Tom's neck. "You're going to be a great dad, you know that." Tom smiled and returned the embrace, wrapping his arm's around Bill's waist. "You are too."   
"I didn't think, at least not until this moment, that I would ever want kids, but all this made me realize that I would like to have one or two or three." Tom's eyes went wide. "Three? Wow. Don't you think that's a lot?" Bill simply shrugged his shoulder's and grinned up at Tom. Tom just laughed and shook his head. "Alright. Then let's finish shopping so we can go home."  
By the end of the day they had fully furnished their entire house and their baby's room. They picked out the basic furniture, a crib, a changing table and a matching dresser. The rest they would put together after they found out if the baby was a he or a she. 

After the couple had dinner and cleaned up, they found themselves too tired to do anything except undress and crawl into bed. Bill was still bubbly and full of energy, and he straddled Tom's hips making sure to use the appropriate amount of pressure as he rubbed against his lover. "Tomi!" Bill whined when he got no reaction from Tom, who was busy with his phone.  
"Yeah? Sorry." Tom said, putting his phone down to give his attention to Bill. "I was just texting Georg and Gustav to see if they could be here in the morning. We need a ride to the airport and we also need someone here to let the furniture guys in."  
"Aww, babe. That's why I love you. You take care of everything I don't think of."  
"Well, you could continue with what you were doing and give me a proper thank you." Tom said, wiggling his brows. " Bill smiled down at Tom and started to grind against him. Tom's hands came up to latch onto Bill's slim hips, only to flip them over. Bill squeak and giggled. "This would be better if we were both completely naked." Bill quickly shimmied out of his tight silk briefs, and then watched with glazed eyes as Tom did the same. Tom crawled back up over Bill and laid on top so they were skin to skin. Bill moaned at the contact and pulled Tom towards him, pressing their lips together. Tom grind his hips against Bill's and their erections slid against each other. Bill was arching his back and panting already and Tom was sucking and nibbling his neck. "Oh, Tomi, please. I need it." Tom pulled away and lifted Bill's legs so he had full view of Bill's entrance. Bill tossed the bottle of lube at Tom, the bottle hit Tom's chest and he caught it. Squirting some of the slick liquid onto his hand and rubbing it together to warm it up before he inserted one finger. Bill moaned and bit his lip locking eyes with Tom. Bill gave him that certain look that told Tom that he wanted more and he quickly inserted a second finger and instantly started to scissor Bill open. Bill's eyes fluttered closed and he spread his legs even more. "Tomi." He moaned, "Please, I want you." Tom knew that if Bill was begging this soon he knew he wanted it and bad. With the evidence of precome leaking from the tip of his cock, Tom couldn't help himself as he leaned down twisted his fingers as deep inside Bill as he possible could, and licking a hot strip up the underside of Bill's swollen member. Bill twitched and whimpered, "Please Tomi." Bill begged again, and that was all Tom needed before he was removing his fingers and slicking himself up. He crowded up against Bill and thrust into him, making Bill scream out. Bill's body was tense and trembling, and the grip on Tom's arm was lethal. "Fuck, Bill!" Tom said, thrusting into Bill again and then leaned against Bill's prone body. Their tongues met in a feverish kiss. Time stopped and the only thing that mattered was each other. Bill had been so worked up that it didn't take long for him to climax, for Tom, it took a little longer, but Bill laid there, happily limp and coursing through his shock waves of pleasure, feeling Tom leave and reenter his body with each thrust until he felt Tom tense up and pulse inside him and then fill him up with come, and Bill sighed happily. Tom collapsed on top of him, and Bill wrapped his arm's around him, stroking his hands through his dreads and down his back.  
They lay in silence allowing themselves to come down from their sexual high when Tom spoke, "If it's a girl how about Cora Marie?" Bill smiled, propping himself up. Tom was laying on his back with Bill to the side of him. Bill's leg was laying across Tom's leg with one of Bill's hands tracing patterns into Toms chest. "What if it's a boy?" Bill asked. Tom smiled, "I thought I'd leave one for you to pick out. "Hmm. If it's a boy, how about.... Nicholas, you said you liked that name before, right?"  
"Yeah I did, I still do. Nicholas James?"  
"Nicholas Cole?"  
"Nicholas Avery." Tom said, really pronouncing the name as if he was unsure.  
"Nicholas Avery. I like it."  
"So it's either Cora Marie or Nicholas Avery."   
"Which do you want more?" Bill asked, and he felt his eyes slipping shut. "Whatever we have is what I want."  
"I love you."  
"Love you too." Tom replied pressing a kiss to Bill's forehead before he too fell into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out the sex of the baby!!!!!!!!!

In the morning Tom had woken up to Bill racing around the house, doing his hair and make up and last minute packing at the same time. It was really a sight to see and he couldn't help but laugh at his husband. "Babe. Your gonna end up choking yourself, go brush your teeth like a normal person and I'll finish packing up." Tom said, sliding out of bed. Bill mumbled something coherent because he was still brushing his teeth. Tom reached down and finished zipping up the last of the suitcases. When Bill traveled he couldn't just bring enough to get him through, he basically packed his entire wardrobe, there were even things that he hadn't worn in over a year that ended up in the suitcase. It was something that Tom never could understand about Bill, but he never complained about it. Instead, Tom would usher Bill along and pick up where he left off, like he was doing now. 

Tom was just starting to drag two of the five suitcases down the hallway when the doorbell rang and he could hear Bill yelling from the bathroom, "That should be Gustav and Georg!" 

"I got it babe." Tom said with a shake of his head and a smile on his face. When he opened the door he was met by his two best friends and he quickly stepped aside and welcomed Gustav and Georg in, Bill was there to greet their friends in a matter of minutes.   
"Alright, make sure you follow the list. I wrote it all down so the movers know exactly where to put everything. Bill had written out page after page of what goes in which room, he had even gone as far as having each page lamented. "Bill, baby, I think Gustav will be just fine. We are going to miss our flight if we don't leave now." Tom said, trying to calm Bill down. Tom knew that Bill was nervous, he only got crazy hyper like this when he was nervous. Tom couldn't blame them. They were about to find out if they were having a son or a daughter, he was nervous too. He couldn't even sleep the night before. The time that he did manage to close his eyes he had flashes of what his future, their future, would look like with their child. He imaged the baby was a girl and that she and Bill would be painting their toe nails together and constantly going shopping together or she and Tom would be splashing around the pool, he'd teach her how to swim, or the three of them together on vacation. In all honesty he was nervous as hell to be a father to a daughter, his visions of a son had been more his style. They would be so chill together and he was looking forward to that.   
"Better get goin' then." Georg spoke up. "Yeah, let's go." Tom said, snapping out of his daze. Georg helped the couple load the luggage into the back of the SUV and then they were off.

 

Some hours later, after the Tom and Bill arrived in Paris and was greeted by Natalie, they had settled down into their hotel room for the night. It had been a long flight and they were both exhausted from their travels. In the morning, which was only a few hours from then, Bill and Tom would be able to see their child for the first time, course it would be on a sonogram, but still, the thought of seeing the life of their child even before he or she was born was something they couldn't wait for. 

Morning came all too quickly, but despite their exhaustion and jet lag the couple found themselves happy. They had an hour before they had to meet Natalie at the doctors and Bill needed the entire hour and then some just to get ready. Tom didn't need that long and was ready to go within twenty minutes.   
By the time Bill was done Tom was beaming. Bill spun in a little circle, "How do I look?" He asked. "You look beautiful, babe. You always look beautiful." Tom said, pulling Bill into his arm's for a hug and a quick kiss. "I'm so nervous, Tomi, I keep thinking what if the baby doesn't like us? What if were not good parents? What if we just really suck at this?" Bill's arm's were looped around Tom's waist, locking him in a hug, which Tom didn't seem to mind. "How can anyone not like you? The baby is gonna love us. We can do this? Everyone does this, why can't we? And besides, it's not like were bringing her home today."  
"It's a her now?" Bill looked up at Tom and cracked a playful smile. "Well I'm just speaking general term's." Bill laughed, but playfully smacked Tom in the chest. "Let's go find out what were having." 

The room was small and dark, meant for only two or three people, the doctor, mom and dad. Today the little dark ultra sound room had the doctor, Natalie, and Tom and Bill in a corner looking up at the screen. They were currently listening to the heart beat of their baby and Bill was having a hard time containing himself. Tom held Bill against him as they listened and watched. They couldn't tell exactly what they were looking at on the black and grey screen, but they knew it was their baby, or it was supposed to be there baby.   
"The heartbeat sounds good and strong. Your baby is measuring on point and seems healthy. Next I'll get some fun shots for you if you'd like?" Dr. Roux asked, she was a young doctor who was just starting out, but she seemed nice and she knew what she was doing and that was fine with everyone. 

"Nat, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Bill said, taking his friends hand, but she shook her head, "You both deserve to see your baby. Go ahead Doctor."  
Dr. Roux squirted some more of the clear jelly liquid onto the swollen stomach of Natalie and then brought the wand back to her belly moving it around until a small distorted image of a little alien looking baby came up. Bill gripped Tom's arm so tightly, but he hardly felt it. Tom's throat constricted at the sight of his unborn child. It was amazing to look at an unborn life. Something inside him just clicked then, and he felt completely at peace and in love with this little being he didn't even know yet. "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" Dr. Roux asked. "Yes, yes please." Bill answered excitedly. "Alright, let's have a look. Here's a leg." Dr. Roux explained pointing out a small bent limb. Dr. Roux moved the wand again, re-positioning it as if she was looking for something, and "It's a...."

 

It had been a long exhausted and emotional day. Learning the sex of their baby was more emotional then they thought possible. Tom had taken Bill back to the hotel room and dropped him off. "I'm gonna go out for a bit. I'll pick up some dinner too."   
"You sure?"  
"I'm sure babe, why don't you go relax in a nice warm bath, and I'll text you when I'm on my way home." Bill had agreed and the couple kissed before Tom left.

Tom walked down the street filled with little shops, and people bustling around. It was one reason why Tom and Bill loved city life, there was always something to do, day or night, people filled the street's and for once no one paid any attention to who you were. Tom was still getting used to people recognizing Bill, and that in turn had made Tom equally interesting. The public wanted to know who Tom was, and Bill's fan's ate it all up. 

Tom looked up at the large French sign that said what the shop was, and although Tom couldn't read what it said, he could tell what it was by the shop windows, and with a flutter in his stomach, he walked through the double doors. Inside the shop was filled with baby item's to the right and to the left was filled with baby clothes. Tom knew what he wanted and walked to the left. He let his hand touch the rows of baby clothes, and he skimmed through them until he found one that melted his heart and he simply couldn't leave without it. He also decided to buy a small gift bag to fit the baby sleeper, and asked la caissi`ere (the cashier) to wrap it up for him. 

Tom glanced at his watch and was surprised at the time that passed by. He headed back to the hotel, knowing there was an Italian Bistro at the end of the block and he picked up two plates of pasta and some wine from across the street. The walk back to the hotel was only ten minutes, and he quickly text Bill: Be back shortly. <3

He was rewarded with a text back from Bill, which said: Miss you! There was also a picture attached with Bill relaxing in a bath full of bubbles. His knee drawn up just enough so Tom could see it out of the water. He couldn't help the moan that came up from his throat. Tom hurried back to the hotel, only to find that Bill was out of the bath and dressed in a black silk robe, waiting on the couch. "I'm so glad your back, my stomach is about to eat itself." Bill exclaimed. 

The couple ate their dinner with the wine Tom had purchased. They sat next to each other on the couch watching some French movie, when Tom put his plate down and handed Bill the baby gift bag, "Open it." He said. Bill smiled, and looked at Tom lovingly. "What did you buy?" Bill asked, excited. "Just open it." Bill did, and pulled out a small blue sleeper with little white bunnies all over it. It was the most adorable outfit he had seen, and he watched as Bill's eyes filled with tear's. "Nicholas is going to look so adorable in this. We can bring him home in this outfit." Bill said, holding the small newborn outfit close to his chest. "That's what I thought too. I couldn't help it, I had to get it."   
"I can't wait to meet our son." Bill said.  
"I can't either. He's going to be amazing." Tom replied, and pulled Bill close to him, and they both settled down into the couch talking about their future with their unborn son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's a boy! Hope you all enjoyed it!!


End file.
